DXD The Tri-Dragon neko emperor
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: A male Nekoshou who also hold the both Heavenly dragons Sacred Gears and a power that rival even Sirzech and the other devils kings, but the child is unable to control his power completely and he has to control his own emotions to stop himself from losing control. Overpowered OC OCXHARRM Bad Grammar warnings. (no Issei story)
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Grammar warning.**

 **Information.**

 **Name: Silver.**

 **Age: 15.**

 **Race: Human/Nekomata.**

 **Highest: 6'1ft**

 **Hair: White**

 **Eyes: Yellow**

 **Normal clothes: He wears a gray t-shirt with a plane black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Sacred Gear: Boosted gear and Divine Dividing.**

 **Pov Silver. Aged 6.**

Underworld unknown Territory. Right now I am waking thought a wooded area cold and alone. I been walking from what since like my whole life, my clothes are ripped and my energy is low. "I couldn't keep going." I dropped to kneels on the ground that are covered in leafs and brands. i looked at my hands. "I'm sorry Sister, but I couldn't reunite with you." I said to myself and i fall to the ground.

I started to laughing to myself as I realised that I'm dying. "Some Brother I am." I said as blood started to come up from my lungs and my vision is slowly disappearing. "I'm sorry Shirone." My eyes closed and i heared a voice.

"I'm sorry for not getting here in time." I hear a calm male voice before i fall into darkness.

break.

I find myself waking. "What?" I said as i looked around to see nothing but fire around.

 **"I see that you have finally awakened."** I looked behind myself to a big red dragon.

"Dragon." I said as i got into a fight stands. "Who are you?" I asked and the dragon chuckled.

 **"Your not scared of me? That good boy."** He is clam and i could tell he is powerful. **"What is your name boy?"** he asked.

"Silver." I said and he nodded.

 **"I'm Ddraig the** **Welsh Dragon emperor."** He said and looked at my left hand to find a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes. **"And from this day on we are partners."**

I looked at Ddraig after looking at my hand. "but im die." i said and Ddraig smile.

 **"Well partner. I think that someone saved you before you awakening me?"** he said and i realise that my body is still in the real world.

"i still have a chance of finding my sister!?" i shout before alot of green orb floated around me.

'You should be training for your fight with the white one.' I heared a voice.

'You will everything behind.' A second.

'you will let your rage control.' A third.

'You will live as destruction.' Even more voices.

'you will be the red dragon.'

'You will kill.'

'you will murder.'

i held my head trying to get the voice out. "Get out of my head." I said only for one more voice to speak.

'You will forget your past and kill everyone you hold dear.' That was my turning point. 'Just like we did to fight white one.'

"Be gone." I said quietly.

'Why?' A voice asked as I blasted a power for my soul.

"BE GONE!" I shouted and orbs disappeared from my area. I looked at Ddraig who was watching me and his eyes are widened. "What?" I asked and Ddraig came close.

 **"You destroy the souls of my old hosts."** He said and my eyes widened.

"What?"

 **"All my host in past had a piece of their soul locked with in and you silenced them."** He looked at me with a smile. **"You ended a problem that i been try to do for years. You have my thank you."** He sound like i did him a favour. **"I will help you with everything i can do."** I started to think.

"bond my soul to the sacred gear." I said and this confused Ddraig.

 **"Why?"**

"Because once i die and reincarnated i can continue to being your host." I said and Ddraig nodded.

 **"I would like that."** He said and i smiled before noticing that my body was getting repaired.

"What going on?" I looked at Ddraig who looked to have a smile on his dragon face.

 **"I'm replacing a part of your body to help you heal and get you a boost of power."** He was helping me and i started to think.

"Hi bro." I said and Ddraig looked at me oddly. "I'm going to call you that." He started laughing.

 **"I like it!"** He looked at me in the eyes. **"I'm** **honoured to be you be your brother."**

"As I'm to be your host." I said before closing my eyes. "I'm going to return to the real world." I said before i felt myself disappeared.

Break.

I felt myself in a Place I'm not familiar with. It a bedroom with white and black walls and only a Emperor size bed in it. "I see your awake." I heared a voice coming from my right and as i turned I could see a young male red haired who looked to be in his early 30s with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eye. Wearing a business suit and holding a book in his hands. I looked at him only for a little bit of my hair come back to my field of view. 'Red and white?' I looked at my hair and the man chuckled. "Your hair different from before." He said before placing his book on bed i am in. "I'm Sirzech." He said and i nodded.

"Silver." I said as i watched him carefully.

He moved and my eyes followed. "I see that you're a little jumpy." He said and i nodded.

"I was almost killed by a devil king who used me and older sister as a experiment." I said and Sirzechs eyes widened.

"Who did that?" He asked and i shook my head.

"I don't remember his name, but Kuroka still running." I said and Sirzech looked at me.

"Kuroka?" He asked and i nodded. "She killed her master and is a stray devi-" i cut him off.

"SHE DIDN'T HIM, I DID.!" I shout as a blast of energy came from me and I realised that my powers are out of control, i had to calm down. "I'm sorry." I said as i looked at Sirzech who was right now on the floor and on his back.

He started to get up and walked over to me. "So the devil experiment on you and Kuroka for what?" Sirzech asked and i looked at my hands.

"To create weapons again the Satans." I said as Sirzech just placed a hand on my shoulder and i looked at him.

"Thank you for telling me this." He said before he speak something that surprise me. "I want you to meet someone." He walked over to door. "Rest for now and i will be back." He said and i nodded as I'm tired, he left the room and me too.

"Ddraig. Who is he?" I asked as my left hand had a green light on it.

 **["He one of the four devils kings. His power is something to be hold."]** Ddraig said and i sighed as i fall down onto the bed.

"I'm try." I said as i closed my eyes. "Bro?" I said as i looked at the roof.

 **["Yes little brother?"]** he said.

"Why did my powers go mad, I don't know why?" I asked and Ddraig started to think.

 **["Your magic is one of high power. Almost heavenly dragon class, but it couldn't be?"]** he was think about something. **["i want you to say 'divide.'"]** he said and i did.

"Divide!" I shout and something came from my back a set of metal wings with blue energy feathers. "Ddraig?"

 **["Albion."]** Ddraig said nad i looked at my hand.

"Who Albion?" I asked only for my new wings to glow.

 **{"Ddraig."}** the wings sound like a female voice i was confused.

"Can someone please explain to me what going on?" I asked and Ddraig sighed.

 **["Meet my sister and rival. The white dragon empress Albion."]** Ddraig said and i looked at my wing.

"The whitle one." I said as Albion speak.

 **{"I'm Albion and yes I'm Ddraig twin sister."}** she said and i nodded.

"I'm Silver." I said before I realised that my power are similar to Albion magic. "Albion you being supplying me with magic?" I said and i heared Albion giggling.

 **{"Yes i have."}** i sigh as Albion being the one add more power to me. **{"but you have been taking my magic energy over the year."}** she said and i was shocked.

 **["I felt something odd about him, when he awakened me."]** Ddraig said as i looked at my hand. **["you silenced the Boosted gears with your willpower."]**

 **{"He also Silenced the soul with the** **Divine Dividing as will."}** i was confused.

The two dragons continued to fight, But i was slowly losing it. "You two please stop fighting please." I said and both dragons stopped fighting.

 **["Your one of the scary people."]** he said

 **{"Your scary young one."}** Albion said

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to deal with this." I said as my body is feeling heavy. "Could i have some quiet please. I need some time to think about what I'm going to do." I said and both gears disappeared.

 **["take your time Brother."]** Ddriag said as Albion spoke.

 **{"take your time little one."}** Albion said before both dragons left me alone.

I just sitting there on the bed with my legs to my chest and arms wrapped around them. I was alone and it was silence. 'I want to see you. Sister.' I was thinking about my past and how much i forgotten about. I looked at end of the bed as I tried to remember my past but I couldn't as my mind is hurting. "Kuroka what did you do to me?" I said as i felt something enter the room and I summoned the boosted gear and Divine Dividing before changed at the people who came in. i had my fist in front of people before looking at them to see a young girl with white hair and golden eyes. She is wearing a white summer dress and she this a little smaller that me. (Silver around 4'6ft. At this age.)

She was scared of me as my fist was close to her. "Silver?" She said and my eyes widened as my name called. "This that you?" She said as my hand slowly lowers.

"Shirone?" I asked and she nodded. I fall to my knees crying as i just all most attacked my twin sister. "I'm sorry." I said and keep saying it over and over again.

Shirone drop next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Silver." She is crying along side me. We both continue to cry together for what since for hours until Shirone let me go and i looked at her. "I'm so glad that your ok." Shirone looked a happy as she smiled at me and i smiled back before looking at that the ground.

"I'm sorry for what I'd did." I said as i looked at her golden eyes. "I destroyed their family and now I losing myself." I holded my head. "I'm no better then him." I said only to get slapped.

i held my cheek as Shirone Just slapped me. "Your not a monster." She said and my mind started to break as a pain started to throughout my head and i ended up putting my head on the floor. "Silver!" She shout as i was trying to keep it together.

"This fucking hurt!" I screamed as my head is trying to rip itself open. As i screamed the door open and Sirzech is sanding there was a young red head who also had long hair.

"Koneko what wrong with him?" Sirzech asked and he rushed over to me and Shirone Just shook her head.

"I don't know." She said and Sirzech at me just as his eyes widened.

"He got a strong seal on him." He said and both girls looked at him. "It could be to keep his powers in line or?" I looked at him and he realised something. "That is." He said as he placed his hand on my head before i felt my power disappeared from my body. I started to feel lose powerful. "Your body couldn't control your powers." He said as he hold a orb of Red and white light and crushed it.

"What did you do?" I asked and he smiled.

"i removed the extra magic that was building up in your body and by the looks of it, it was placed there to add more power to people but power was incomplete." He said and I understood. The Devil who experiment on me, added more power to my body and sent it into overload and plus i was draining Albion power too. "You should be safe to use your magic, but please tell me if this happens again and i will remove the extra energy." He said as i looked as Sirzech and i nodded.

"Thank you Sirzech." I kneed at his feet. "I give my life to you as your saved my own and my sister's." I said only for Sirzechs to pat my head as i looked at him.

"Silver you own me neverthing." He is smiling. "I want toy to life with your sister at my only order to you." He looked over to young red head. "Ria's i want you to look after Silver just like you are with Koneko." He said and the young red head nodded before walking over to me and kneed down in front of me as Sirzech moved out of the way.

"I'm Rias Gremory." She said and i looked at her before letting my ears and tail out. "I'm going to been looking after you." She said with a smile and i cry a tear as she said the same thing at Kuroka said before she leave me alone in that wood.

"I'm Silver. The red and white dragons emperor." I said and Both Sirzechs and rias was shooked as my gears was summoned.

"you have both both heavenly dragons?" Sirzech asked and i nodded. "Then that could be why you generate so much energy?" He asked only for Albion to answer.

 **{"No the devil before overloaded my host magical limits to the point that his body was ripping itself a part."}** Albion said and Sirzech nodded.

"Kuroka probably dealing with the same problem?" He asked as i shooked my head.

"She got control over her magic." I said as my gears return to normal.

"I see." Sirzech said before looked at Shirone. "Koneko please let me know if he started to overload again?" He asked as Shirone nodded and Sirzechs clapped his hands together. "Good now that done. I think we should welcome Silver to family." He said and everyone nodded.

And that was the day i join the Gremory Family with my sister and learned about my hex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Silver. 10 Years later. Kouh high school roof.**

It been like 10 years since I started to live with the Gremory Family with my twin sister. Shirone or Koneko as she go by now, but i still call her Shirone as i got rates too.

Ria's take care of me as I tried to get control over my powers and believe or not i can control most of it with the help with Senjutsu And Touki acts, Also with the help from my older brother and sister. Ddraig and Albion as we form a bond over the years at close to kinship.

Shirone join Rias peerage as a Rook but I decided to not join to her peerage as i like to be free and I'm pretty much a wild card, but I'm a sighed to be Ria's bodyguard and that works for me as Sirzech pay for everything and that not much. My house that i share with Shirone and Ria's to bike i ride which altogether range to around 400,000 yen and my paycheck is around 500,000 a month so 900,0000 all together.

I'm not enrolled at the school as I'm normally stray hunting or watching the defence of school. Also i learned that i can transform into a cat thanks to Senjutsu act and so i join Shirone or Rias in class a few times. The school about the ORC cat that life on the school grounds and everyone cool with it so i stay in this form for most of the time I'm here.

But right now I'm sitting on top of the school building watching the female first years doing P.E class and I'm smiling as Shirone is the top of the class. 'That my Shirone.' I thought to myself before i looked at a girl in her class who spotted me. "There a Boy on the Roof!" She shout and everyone looked at me as i just stood up and looked at Shirone and i waved to her.

"HI KONEKO!" I shout and her classmate looked at her as she is blushing with embarrassment. I jumped off the roof and the girls screamed but i jumped from a few trees to get down and made my way to them only for Shirone to rush over to me and hug me. "Hi sis." I said as she looked at me with a smiled.

the teacher walked over to me and Shirone. "Excuse me?" She asked and i looked at her. "We are in the middle of a lesson care to explain why you was watching this class?" She asked me and i point to Shirone. "Miss Toujou?" She said and i nodded.

"I'm Silver Toujou. I'm Koneko twin brother." I said and the teacher was surprised by this.

"But your hair?" She asked as I chuckled.

"I dyed it." I said before letting Shirone go. "I need to head to work so i will see you later." I said before bowing to the teacher and Shirone classmates. "See you later." I walked off to the gate of the school but in reality that was a clone of me as i was right next to Shirone leg in my cat form and she picked me up.

"Bad Kitty." She said with a smiled. 'Mew.' I cry and everyone looked at Shirone.

"Your brother looks so cool." One of her classmate said.

"this he single?" Another one asked and Shirone was getting a little bit mad so I decided to pull my favourite trick and started to glowing at the girls.

"The cat piss." The teacher said and i started to rub my head again Shirone. "I see he protect you?" The teacher asked and Shirone nodded.

"He my brother cat, but he keeps following to school." Shirone said as the teacher nodded.

"OK class let return to our lesson." She said and everyone returned to their lesson. Shirone put me down and I rushed over to the ORC building to speak with Rias.

break.

I jumped into the room thought the window and looked around to Rias sitting behind her desk. "Yo. Ria's." I said as Rias look at me before smiling.

"Morning Silver how are you?" She said and i grinned.

"Just made a little bit of trouble for Shirone by dropping by her class before coming here." I said and Rias sighed.

"Your making thing difficult for her you know?" She asked and i nodded.

"i know, but now everyone know that Shirone has a brother and no one going to pick on her or they going to get they ass kicked." I said and Rias just smiled as she know that I'm pretty overprotective of Shirone.

"I know you want to protect Koneko But you need to get her spare too." I nodded as she is right about me getting Shirone spare.

"Sorry. I'm just a little worried about her that all both as a Brother and a Nekoshou too." I said as Rias got up and walked over to me before getting me a hug. "Rias?"

"Your still holding onto the past." She said as i nodded as 7 years ago I decided to let my powers run wild for a day with Sirzech overseeing me. Thing was going well until i try to use my Balance Breaker of the first time so see how long i could hold it up for, but I lost my mild and attacked Sirzech. Shirone was going to visit me and Sirzech, but she got caught in the crossfire between me and Sirzech. She ended up being injured pretty bad and to this day i will never forgive myself for what i done.

"I know i shouldn't be holding onto the past, but i hurt Shirone pretty bad." Rias know that I wouldn't never hurt Shirone. "Also i made a promise to you and big brother Zech to protect the Gremory household until my dying breath." I looked at Rias who just smiled.

"I know." She Kissed my forehead as i smiled. Ria's and I have a good friend relationship with each other as we both act like brother and sister to each other. She pulled away before speaking again. "Also i got a letter of you." She said before walking over to her desk and picking up a light orange colour letter with a bird seal on it.

"Shit." I know who sent it. I got off the window frame and walked over to Rias before taking the letter. I walked over to one of the sofa before sitting down and opened the letter.

i started to read.

Dear, Lord Silver.

I'm writing this letter to you as a formal request for a audience with you

regarding a important matter that requires your attention.

My husband is looking for someone who can take my Daughter hand and I requesting

that you would be willing to help me.

Your Faithful

Lady Phenex.

I sighed as i looked at the letter again. "Oh fuck my ass." I said as looked at Rias. "Rias I'm need to head to Phenex house." I said and Rias looked at me confused and a little mad too.

"Why?" She asked as i pointed to the letter.

"Lady Phenex wants a audience with me today about a problem." I said before standing up. "Man i wish she would come here and make my life a bit easier." And as i say that a orange magic circle appears on the ground before fire shot out. "Phenex." I said as me and Rias watched. Normally I'm cool with the Phenex family as me and they Daughter Ravel Phenex are good friend, but i hate her older brother Riser as he a prick. The flames started to die down and three people are standing there one male and two females all blonde hairs. The male is a young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned but just one button short, giving a slight view to his chest. Riser Phenex.

The younger of the the female is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Her initial outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress. Lady Ravel Phenex my best friend.

And lastly the older woman who actually looked like a older version of Ravel. With the looked she in her early twenties with the same blonde hair with the only exception of her hair being done up very high with ornate hair decorations. She is wearing a simple red dress. Lady Alice Phenex. "Lord Silver. Lady Rias." Lady Alice bow as we did.

"It been a few months." I said before looking at Reval. "Hi Rev's long time no see." I grind and she smiled.

"Yes it has." She said before Riser looked at me like i was a piece of shit to him.

"Riser, don't why we are even here." Riser said as my boosted gear come out.

"You make trouble and i will start a war." I said before Lady Alice raised her hand. "Lady Alice?" I asked and she nodded.

"Riser will behave and stood in the cover until we are done." She said was Riser glow before walked over the cover as I returned my gear. "Now then should we continue?" Lady Alice said and i nodded before looking at Rias.

"You mind if i do my deal here?" I asked and she nodded before disappearing. Looked at the two female Phenex who was now sit down on the sofa opposite to me. "Ok, let us begin." I said before sitting down myself and we began to work out a new deal.

time skip 2 hours later.

After a dew hours of talking about the deal the Phenex Family wanted from me and i like it. The deal is Ravel this removed from her brother household and is placed within my unit as my team manager. Riser not pleased with the deal as he gets Nothing from it and i gain a helper. "So we have a deal?" Lady Alice said and i started to think about the details.

"I would like to add one more thing?" I asked only for Riser to shouted.

"Your already have my sister what else do you need?!" He said and i smiled.

"Reval is lost her place within the Phenex Family." I said and Everyone was shocked.

"Care to explain?" Alice asked and i nodded.

"I run Independent and work mostly for the Satans as thet are hiring me, but if i suddenly take on someone from a high class family without a good reason. It will ruining everything that i work hard to build up as I'm a Mercenary who work for money and if you 'given' your daughter after to me. The people may try to do the same thing for favor or Political power as i hold a good bit of power within the Satan kings." I said and Riser just looked at me.

"Your not a even a devil and you claim to hold power with the Satan kings." He said and i nodded.

"I'm work for Sirzechs himself." I said and Lady Alice just smiled. "Also if i did take Ravel, she wouldn't be able to take never titles or claim her evil piece in future." I said and Ravel nodded.

"I'm ok with that." She said and i smiled before looked at Lady Alice.

"Will then i think that we have a deal." Lady Alice said and i nodded before summoning a stone table onto the table and used magic to crafted the contract. "Lord Silver?"

"This is Dragonstone. I use it to sign contracts." I write Ravel name on the stone. "Ravel i need you to put a bit of your blood on to the stone and the Contract complete." I said as Ravel nodded before cut her finger and rubbed it on her name. "The Contract been signed. I Welcome you, Ravel." I said as Ravel held her chest started to glowing and a red bishop evil piece fell out onto the floor.

"My bishop piece." Riser said as i picked up the bishop and throw it at him.

"Now leave." I said and Lady Alice stood and Bow.

"Thank you for listening to my request." She said and i nodded.

"No problems ever need a job doing just me and i will do it." I said before though about something. "Lady Alice, i want you to take Ravel with for the time being as i need to get thing ready for her here." I said and both girls nodded before disappearing with Riser. Leaving me alone and i sighed. "I need a break." I said before jumping over the sofa and head over to the window to look out at the school. "Maybe i should take a walk around the park?" I through to myself before Teleporting away.


	3. Small update

**Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank to you all for reading out story as my friend and I are having funny making and it something we being meaning to write about for a while.**

 **We are planning to make Silver a Faction of his own as he works as a mercenary and he work for all other Factions who are willing to hire him and his company.**

 **here a list of Silver Company roles.**

 **Head: Silver Toujou.**

 **Seconds: Kuroka, Ohpis and Fem Vali.**

 **Manager/** **Receptionist** **: Ravel Phenex.**

 **(Bodyguard type are people who work Bodyguard jobs, Assassins type are people who take Assassins jobs, Stray stayer type are people who hunt Devil and Fallen Angels strays.)**

 **Bodyguards type: Raynare, kuroka and Silver.**

 **Assassins type: Kuroka, Silver.**

 **Stray stayer: Silver, Vali, Ravel and Raynare.**

 **We are working on a new OC character to work in this story who is a human who used a sacred gear called The Fallen Rose at was made by God to show his love to humanity but it also his anger for their who sin again him.**

 **It a low tier sacred gear that can control light and darkness. It also a Longinus, but it didn't have a balance breaker and this the weakest Longinus weapon in this world.**

 **Lastly Silver powers are on the levels of Ddraig and Albion combined in the grant war, but it come with a draw back with his Magic overload and his body ripping itself a part once he reaches this level. His overall powers are about 6th to 4th strongest if he tried, but right now about 11th strongest with sacred gear support.**

 **his harem who i can confirm this: Koneko, Ophis, Kuroka, Raynare and Ravel for now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry of the wait.**

 **Pov Silver. Kouh park.**

I'm right now outside of Kouh high school after finishing a business contract with Lady Phenex over her daughter Ravel who has now joined my mercenary group, but I decided to hold Ravel back for now as i needed to find a place for her to live and enroll her at Kouh high.

"Fucking Phenex's." I said as i walked down one of the pathways. "Now i have to deal with more shit." I'm not one to complain about thing but this time is different as i got a lot more work to do and i got train Ravel at the some time.

I looked around to see children playing together and i started to think about the past I Little as i looked at them. "I wonder if me and Shirone used to play like that?" I thought before heading out.

It quiet and peaceful as i find a place to sit down. A Tree at stood by itself on a small hills. I sit down under it and watched the life go pass me. Children playing with parents watching, birds flying over head. "This feed nice." I smile before hearing Ddraig and Albion.

 **{"I like this."}** i smiled at Albion comment.

 **["You can feel the world energy flow."]** Ddraig said and i nodded.

"i know." I was liking the feeling of being in a clear area with nature around i could get lost within the energy they getting off, but something was coming over to me and I turned to the left to see a long black hair girl with violet eyes and wearing a a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. She pretty cute. "Can i help you?" I asked as she was walking to me.

"Y-Yes." The black hair girl answered and I noticed her aura is one of a fallen angel. 'She most been hiding this?' I thought before she looked at me. "I was wondering if you are Silver Toujou? " she asked and i nodded.

"I am miss?" I asked and she jumped.

"Yuuma. Yuuma Amano." She said as i smiled before getting up and looked at her.

"Will it good to meet you." I said before walking pass her heading over to the cafe. "You want to get a coffee with me?" I asked and she nodded. So the pair of us started to walk over to the cafe for a good old cup of coffee.

break.

Yuuma and myself are at the local cafe in the park. We are sit on a round table with a cup of coffee each. I been reading Yuuma energy and have conform that she is a fallen angel, but also I'm picking us 3 other fallen angels close by aiming spears of light at both of us. 'Since like her friends want Yuuma die.' I looked at Yuuma who is drinking her coffee. "So Yuuma?" I asked and she looked at me. "How did you know about me?" I asked as she placed her cup down.

"I heared about a Red and White hair boy from a friend and I thought she was joking with me, but one day i spotted you hanging out with a little white hair girl a few days ago as the sweet shop." She said and i nodded as me and Shirone decided to go on a little date and we ended up at the sweet shop as Shirone love them.

"I see." I looked at the tree line to right to spot a man wearing a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. "Yuuma?" I said before Yuuma looked at me as i locked eyes with her. "Why are you hiding?" I asked quietly and this shocked her. "I know your fallen angel."

Yuuma looked at the table. "I was sent to recruit you." She said as i stood up. "Silver?" She asked as i looked at the male in the trees.

"Your being blackmail." I said as looked at her and her face told me everything. "I know it." I said before blocking a spear of light from hitting Yuuma. "Crow, come out and fight me!" I shout only for the male to walk out.

"I see that your a lot more harder to kill?" He said before looking at Yumma. "And you fail your mission." I stood in front of Yuuma. "Umm?"

"You take one more step to her and i will end your life." I said and he started to chuckle before summoning a blue spear of light in his hand. "I see." I said before summoning a group of magic circle around my body and i started to cast a purple mist from my hand and the man fell to floor.

Yuuma stood up but I held my hand out. "What did you do to him?" She asked as i looked at the man.

"I poisoned his body." I said as the male looked at me with paln in his eyes.

"You bastard." He said as i looked down at him.

"your the Bastard using other people for his own gran." As i said that I summoned more magic circle and killed his friend that are hiding. "And now your friends are die too." I said and his eyes widened and Yuuma did too.

"You killed them all?" Yuuma asked and i nodded.

"They had both of us targeted." I looked at the male angel. "He used you to lower my guard and he kills the both us and than clams that your die was my doing." I said as i walked closes to him and he tried to move away from.

"STAY AWAY!" He shout as I continued to move forward. "Raynare help me." He looked at Yuuma who was in shock.

She at me and back the male fallen angel before looking away. "Silver please." She said and i nodded before sending a lot of magic into his body and the angel body exploded leaving notthing never ever blood. I looked at Yuuma who was scared as I looked at her.

"You need a place to stay?" I asked and Yuuma looked at me as i smiled. "Your friends just try to end you, so I'm offering a place to stay." She looked at me with widened eyes.

"Are you ok with this?" She asked and i nodded Yuuma looked at the ground. "Thank you." She is truthful and honest with her words.

"We need to move before someone else shows up." I said as Yuuma nodded and I looked at the humans watching and just wipe they memories of what just happened and i called Ria. "Ria?" I asked and i hear her voice.

'What up Silver?' She reply.

"I'm being my girlfriend over to live with us and if you say no I'm moving out and taking Shirone with me." I said and that got a.

'WHAT?!' I grin as i love to mess with Rias. 'you got a girlfriend?' She asked as i looked at Yuuma who is blushing.

"Yeap we just started dating a few days ago." I winked at Yuuma who now completely red in the face. "See you after school." I ended the call.

"Are you really ok with me?" Yuuma asked and i nodded.

"I am Nekoshou." I said as my ears and twin tail come out. "And i kind of need a friend to hangout with." I smiled before Yuuma started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!" She is just laughing at me as i grinned. "Your a weird one." She said before recovering and looked at me.

"Thanks." I said before walking off. "We need to get some shopping done before Rias and my sister get home." Yuuma nodded and we both walked to the shopping mall.

time skip 6:23 pm.

Me and Yuuma or her real name Raynare got back to my house. "Thank you for taking me out shopping." Raynare said as i smiled at her.

"Hi it no problem." I said before I opened the door only to see Rias and Shirone standing there. "Hi I'm back." I said before Rias starting Glowing red.

"You never say anything about a girlfriend?" She asked and i nodded before looking at a pouting Shirone.

"Hentai." She said and i sighed before walking in and Raynare followed me. "Fallen angel?" Shirone said as I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeap. Come on Ray i will show you to your room." I said as Raynare nodded and Followed me up stairs.

After a hour of getting Raynare settled in, we both walked down stairs to the living room. I am wearing a grey tank top and a set a black shorts as Raynare or Yuuma as she decides to go by is wearing a pink top and black hot pants. I spotted Shirone wearing one of my shirts again and rias is wearing a her uniform. Both of them looked at me as i smiled. "So Silver?" Rias asked and i looked at her. "Care to explain why a fallen angel is doing here? In my Territory?" I sit down on one of the Sofa and Yuuma join me before I answered.

"You maybe the owner of the city around here but i owner of your security forces?" I said and Rias blushed as i smiled. "My company has rights to hire people from different factions, also Raynare who be a big boost for my company and your safety." I looked at Raynare with Smiles as she blushed and she looked away embarrassed.

"Silver your embarrassing me." Raynare said only for Shirone to jump onto my lap.

"My Brother." Shirone said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I wouldn't let you take him away from me." I was surprised by this as Shirone was acting weird.

"Shirone?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Your not aloud to have a girlfriend." She said and i was confused.

"Shirone I'm dating Raynare and that final." This is the first time I seen Shirone like this. Shirone just punched me and ran up stairs. I just looked at Rias before looking at Raynare. "What the hell this wrong with her?" I asked as i held my face. "Man her rook strength is no joke."

Rias just looked at me before speaking. "Silver, you know how she feels about people who are close you right?" She asked and I realises that this is not the first time. "Remember she did the same thing to me after you join the Gremory's" Rias said as i just sighed.

"The inprint." I said before looking at the floor. "I completely forgot about it." I sighed before looking at the two girls in front of me. "Ray, Rias i will fix this problem. Also Raynare?" I said as Raynare looked at me oddly. "I needed you to report back to Azazel and hand him this." I hand her a letter.

"What this for?" She asked and Rias looked at it before Speaking.

"That a letter from my brother?" Rias said and i nodded before she sighed. "OK, silver i will allow it." She said as i looked at Raynare.

"Raynare, you need to return to Azazel and report what happened today." I said as She stood up and nodded.

"As you wish." She said before teleporting away. I sighed in relief before looking at Rias.

"Running a Mercenary group harder than I first thought." I said as Rias smiled.

"Will you could become my Pawn and i will handle your business?" She said in joking tone as I Smiled.

"Rias we talked about this?" I said as i held out my hand and summoned 8 Red Pawns pieces. "I take your Pieces so I could register into Rating Games with you and nothing else." I looked at Rias who pouted.

"And here I thought you loved me?" She said and i sighed in defeat.

"As my sister." I looked at her eyes. "I love you like how i love Shirone." I stood up for my seat and walked behind Rias before hugging her. "You need someone who can see you as Ria Gremory the teen and not Ria Gremory the next Head of the Gremory family. And I'm not that someone." I said was rested my head on her left shoulder and pulled her in closer.

She looked at floor and nodded. "Thanks Silver, i need that." She said as I smiled.

"That my girl." I pulled away and Rias turned to me. "I need to going and find Shirone before she destroy my room." I said before running up to the seconds floor and head for my room. "Shirone!" I shouted as i knocked on my own door and it opened only for Shirone with her cat ears out and pissed off face.

"What do you wanted?" She asked and i sighed before pushing the door open and pushed Shirone into my room and closed the door. The room is pitch black and a mess with boss everywhere and my bed a mess also. "Why are mad?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and sat down before face my twin. "I don't why you hate people im close too?" Shirone looked away from me and I sighed.

"Because i fear that your going to left me alone like Kuroka did too us." She said and i looked at her. "I'm scared of being alone again, it was only luck that you and i find each other back then." Shirone was crying and sad. I opened my arms and she looked at me as i nodded and she walked over me and sat down on my lap as i hugged her close to my chest.

"I would never do that to you." I released my five cat and wrap them around Shirone little body and stroke her hair slowly. "I love you and i wanted you to live in comfort." Shirone looked at me was a cute face. "I will find big sister. I promise you that." I said before Shirone nodded rested her head on my chest as I pulled her in closer as the night passed by. I looked out of the window only to see a female figure outside sitting on the next door neighbor roof and i know this ki she is releasing but I'm blocking it from Shirone. 'Your making Shirone uneasy. Big sister.' I thought before the figure disappear from my sight. I decided to leave it alone for tonight so i was here from my twin sister.

 **And done.**

 **Sorry for not updating the** **The Fallen Black Dragon Emperor** **or this story for awhile is because my friend who was helping me with it writing the story's, pasted away a few weeks and i being having trouble putting me heart into the two story as they was his ideas in the first place and i felt upset writing about them without him so i hope you can forgive me for the last chapter, but i plan on carrying on with the story's as it would make him happy. Rest in place my friend.**

 **this part just a remains and will update as the story go on.**

 **Name: Silver.**

 **Age: 15.**

 **Race: Human/Nekomata.**

 **Highest: 6'1ft**

 **Hair: White**

 **Eyes: Yellow**

 **Normal clothes: He wears a gray t-shirt with a plane black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Sacred Gear:**

 **Boosted gear**

 **Divine Dividing.**

 **here a list of Silver Company roles.**

 **Head: Silver Toujou.**

 **Seconds: Kuroka, Ohpis and Fem Vali.**

 **Manager/** **Receptionist** **: Ravel Phenex.**

 **job roles:**

 **Bodyguards type: Raynare, kuroka and Silver.**

 **Assassins type: Kuroka, Silver.**

 **Stray stayer: Silver, Vali, Ravel and Raynare.**

 **Harem:** **Koneko, Ophis, Kuroka, (fem)Vali Raynare and Ravel**


End file.
